


Torgus and Korlain Do Azeroth: Answering the Call

by PunishedVarmint



Series: Torgus and Korlain Do Azeroth [1]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Eavesdropping, F/M, Oral Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 13:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19464868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunishedVarmint/pseuds/PunishedVarmint
Summary: Torgus and Korlain, with their healslut Sally Whitemane, journey across Azeroth in search of adventures and pussy. What are the women of Warcraft to do when the horny duo sets their sights upon them? As it turns out, not much except take it!





	Torgus and Korlain Do Azeroth: Answering the Call

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter (https://twitter.com/PunishedVarmint) for all my latest updates!

Standing on the streets of Dalaran, Korlain looked up at the hanging sign that read “The Legerdemain Lounge.” With a frown, he glanced down at the flimsy piece of paper clutched in his hand, the chicken scratch barely legible, that stated “Adventurs wanted! Inqure inside Legermain Longue!” The tauren shaman sighed heavily as he steeled himself to step inside. If the sloppy handwriting and poor grasp of language was anything to go by, Korlain was not looking forward to meeting this potential employer of his. But times were tough, opportunities were slim, and the tauren knew he had to take any job he could get. After all, Azeroth was a wildly dangerous place for a lone adventurer, and there was something to be said about safety in numbers. Korlain wasn’t anti-social by any means, but he found comfort by himself, giving him time alone to commune with the elements in peace. Not to mention the loot; you never had to share any loot you found on your own.

But he hadn’t traveled all the way to Dalaran just to walk away now. With another weary sigh, Korlain stuffed the note back inside his leather pockets and crossed the threshold into the lounge. It was a comforting, soothing venue filled with soft idle chatter and the rich smells of tea, coffee, and pastries. His bull nostrils flared as they sniffed the air, and he took a moment to bask in the aromas. Patrons from all across the world, and even a few from off-world, frequented the tavern and brought with them tales and rumors from their travels. There was always an abundance of information to be found within the Legerdemain, whether through trade or friendly conversation. Unfortunately Korlain didn’t have much time to dally, as he had already been procrastinating in answering the note for quite some time, and so he approached the bartender’s counter and placed it on the surface. “Hello. Do you know where I can find the author of this letter?”

The bartender, a thin blood elf man, looked at the paper with an expression of disbelief. “Wow, never thought I’d see the day. You’re the first one to answer that particular ad. He comes down from his room almost every day and asks for any updates. His tenacity is admirable, but personally I had written it off as a lost cause some time ago.”

“Are you serious?” asked Korlain with a look of shock. He had found the note over a week ago, and even by that point he had to assume it had been listed much earlier than that. The tauren rather expected to show up just to be told he was too late, that the positions had been filled and the party had departed long ago. Now he didn’t know whether to feel relief that the job was still available or hesitation at the fact that apparently no one wanted to work with this employer. “I’m… not sure how to respond to that.”

The elf man shrugged. “Couldn’t hurt to at least follow up and talk with him. His room is upstairs, second door on the right. Best of luck, sir.”

Korlain nodded and placed a single gold coin on the counter as a token of thanks. With serious apprehension, he ascended the stairs at the back of the room. A million thoughts and questions burned through his mind, but atop all of them was whether or not he should just turn around and hightail it out of the tavern. He might have better luck staying solo, but Korlain quickly shook that thought from his head. No, he had come here with a goal in mind and, good or bad, he was determined to see it through. To walk away now would be admitting failure before this new adventure had even begun, and more than anything Korlain craved adventure. The bartender was right; there was no harm in at least trying.

He found the room that the elf had indicated and, just as he raised a hand to knock, he paused as a curious sound bled through the wooden door. Both ears perked up and he leaned in closer to press one against the door, straining to listen. It sounded wet, as if someone were slurping loudly inside the room. It was rhythmic too, and Korlain swore he also heard the faint sound of a manly grunt. Now more curious than ever before, he rasped his knuckles against the door. From within he heard a voice speak, “Shit, someone is here. Cover up and answer the door, slut.”

As footsteps approached the door on the other side, Korlain straightened up and smoothed out any wrinkles in his quilted robe. He put on his best face, but as the door swung open and he was greeted to a familiar sight, his expression immediately changed into confusion. “You! What the…?”

Before him stood Sally Whitemane, once high inquisitor of the Scarlet Crusade and, as of the last time he saw her, a cock-hungry slut after he and another companion had fucked her brains out. Currently however, Whitemane carried all the haughty scorn of a noble woman looking down on a peasant, and she sneered with her eyes also wide with recognition. “You!” she echoed right back at him. “How dare you intrude on my privacy!”

Korlain narrowed his eyes. He wasn’t about to take any sass from the very whore he had pounded into submission. “I’m here about a job. What in the Earthmother’s name are you doing here?” His gaze roamed over her face, twisted in fury and painted with makeup, and he immediately noticed white specks of some fluid at the corner of her mouth. “Were you just…?”

“Korlain! Old friend, old buddy!” cried a familiar voice from further inside the room. The orc warrior Torgus shuffled into view, his hands hastily pulling up his pants. He seemed slightly out of breath. “You came!”

“Looks like I’m not the only one who came,” Korlain said with a knowing grin aimed toward Whitemane. The human woman blushed hot red, and she glared at the tauren with as much hate she could muster as she wiped at her mouth.

“I wish that were true,” said Torgus, oblivious to the double entendre. “No one has answered my ad. It’s the strangest thing. I even proofread it and everything!”

The tauren shoved past Whitemane, quite easily as he was nearly double her size, and entered the room. It was nice and furnished properly, as to be expected of the Legerdemain Lounge’s reputation, but he noted with amusement that the bed was an absolute mess with more than a few dried stains on the sheets. When the two companions had parted ways shortly after their trip into the Scarlet Monastery, he had left the broken inquisitor in Torgus’ care. As sad as he was to leave behind such a delicious fucktoy, Korlain knew he didn’t have the motivation or resources to keep her along just for the sake of having a warm hole to fuck anytime he wanted. But it appeared that Torgus did not feel the same, and the two of them had stuck together since then. Which was interesting to say the least. He knew they had defeated Whitemane properly and she no doubt recognized their dominance, but he never thought she’d ever be willing to stay with the orc. Especially after they humiliated her in a sloppy threesome.

But now face-to-face with proof that the orc and human had not only stuck together but were still banging the whole time, Korlain couldn’t help but be impressed with Torgus. He knew the orc was a peerless warrior, but perhaps he underestimated his capabilities as an alpha male. Whitemane was a fine catch for a human, with soft curves, a thick ass, and plump dick-sucking lips, and more than a worthy trophy for any proud son of Orgrimmar. Korlain nodded with respect. “It seems you two have been busy since we parted ways.”

“You know it!” shouted Torgus excitedly. “Sally here is insatiable. Its like every hour of every day she’s either suckin’ or fuckin’! You know how it is.”

Whitemane’s cheeks turned an even darker shade of red out of utter embarrassment. However, as she was still dressed in the same revealing red-and-gold one-piece as when they first encountered her in the Scarlet Monastery, Korlain didn’t see any reason for her to be so modest when she already dressed like a whore. “I am not,” she growled through clenched teeth.

“Sure you are! Bend over and show him that creampie I gave you earlier. It’s still there, right?” asked Torgus, apparently complete ignorant to the inappropriateness of discussing their sexual activities so openly. “Do you want another one?” he said as the bulge in his pants grew noticeably larger at the mere thought.

“Shut up,” hissed Whitemane. “He isn’t here to listen to you ramble about our… unmentionables! He’s here about the job.”

“No way! Really? That’s awesome!” said Torgus, barely able to contain his excitement. “You don’t know how happy I am to hear that, especially since we already know how well we work together as a team. After all, it was our partnership that bagged us this sexy piece, am I right?” he said while reaching around from behind and grabbing two handfuls of Whitemane’s generous tits.

“Stop it!” chided Whitemane, though she made very little effort to actually pull him off and actually seemed to wiggle against his body in appreciation. “By the Light, you are so juvenile.”

Torgus let go of her body and ran over to a nearby table where he picked up a leaflet from a pile of similar papers. “Look, buddy. It’s a lead on a job, somewhere called the Deadmines. I don’t know much about it, but word is it’s a hot spot of activity. But more than that, I’m betting there’s a good amount of loot just waiting for us! And there’s a lot more where that came from. I’m practically drowning in these quests.” He frowned, his chipper attitude tempered by reality. “There’s no way Sally and I by ourselves would be enough. I’ve been trying to find help for weeks now… And nothing.” His smile returned, and Torgus pumped both fists victoriously. “But now that you’re here, we can do anything! I’m sure of it. So what do you say, pal?”

Korlain rubbed his chin thoughtfully. Though he knew there would be no obligation to stay with them long term, there were obvious ramifications to joining their party. Torgus was more than a handful, and it would be a test of his patience to deal with the chipper yet dense orc for so long. And then there was Whitemane who, while an obviously pleasing feast for the eyes with her svelte body, would no doubt be most vexing with her combative and bitchy personality. Yet the rewards could be worthwhile and the experience invaluable. Not to mention all the free sex offered up by the human skank. That alone would make the entire venture worthwhile.

With both arms folded solemnly in front of his chest, Korlain nodded at the two. “It seems as though fate has brought us together once more, and the spirits have guided me along this path. The journey will be difficult, the obstacles many, and no doubt the dangers fatal. One would almost have to be crazy to say yes,” said Korlain with a smirk.

“Oh no,” said Torgus dejectedly. “You have to come with us! Surely there’s some way to change your mind.” Torgus tapped a thick finger against his temple as he struggled to conjure an idea within his cavernous skull. “Aha, I know! If you come with us, you can use Sally here whenever you want. Don’t believe me? Try her out right now!” The orc slapped Whitemane on her fat ass, causing the girl to jump with a yelp. “Quickly now, get your knees before he leaves.”

Whiteman rolled her eyes. “No, you buffoon. He’s saying that he’ll do it! You finally found yourself the third member of our little party.”

“Oh! Well then lok’tor my friend! We’re going to do great things together!”

Korlain nodded. “Of that I have no doubt. Although…” He hesitated for the briefest of seconds before dropping his hands to his trousers and loosening the waistband. “I wouldn’t say no to that blowjob.”

“That’s the spirit!” said Torgus. “You heard him, slut. Get to sucking!”

The inquisitor’s lips curled into an unpleasant grimace, but still she readily sank to her knees all the same, licking her lips instinctively as the massive beefy cock came into full view. Wrapping her mouth around his girth and emitting an involuntary moan of lust, Whitemane knew her future was about to get a lot more interesting. As her chapeau-capped head bobbed back and forth along Korlain’s cock, he shared a high five with Torgus up above. Now began the greatest adventure of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> This series features character polls at the end of each chapter for you, the readers, to decide which Warcraft lady will be featured next! While this chapter's poll is come and gone, the winner turned out to be Vanessa Van Cleef from the Deadmines!


End file.
